The View Monologues
by CravingPassion
Summary: Ginny and Harry seperately face the camera to talk about their lives, each other and quiddich.
1. Harry Potter:It's My Life

The View Monologues

By CravingPassion

Chapter 1: Harry Potter: "…It's My Life…"

"I don't expect people to understand me. I hardly really understand myself. I just wish I had some of the things that they don't value as much as they should. Like family.

But I'm not about to rant about my family at the moment. They are dead and that's just how it is. Sometimes, I just don't quite understand that.

I once actually had thought, right when I woke up, that my parents were going to come back to life 'next time.' I was wrong. I don't know if there is a 'next time' but I wouldn't really like to know if there isn't. I figure, if I die thinking there's more, I'll die happy, and if there isn't more, I wouldn't know it, so it doesn't exactly hurt anyone.

But as I said, I'm not here to talk about the misery I had in my life. I want to talk about how happy I am now.

And I like that I can really just sit in the common room and just be happy at what I have. I like that I can think about my grades, or friends, or house- that's right, a brand-spanking-new flat in Liverpool. I still haven't moved in, since there are still five more months to the year. But still! I have a house of my own. - And be happy.

There's just a sense of freedom that comes with a house that can't be replaced. I just can't wait until I can just leave everything, and be eighteen, and be out of school, and just go out or drink or whatever. I don't care. I just want it to be my decision and my choice because really, it's my life, so what is stopping me?

And…I suppose there is another topic that's sort of….been on my mind lately.

No, not a girl.

Well, actually, that's exactly what it is.

It is a girl.

A very beautiful girl. Named Ginny. Yes, she is my best friend's sister and all that but I'm not thick; I can see he, for some sick reason, wants me to be with Ginny. I don't always understand Ron, but I wouldn't argue with him over this, though I'm sure Hermione would say something along the lines of 'Ronald, you are so immature. Why can't you accept you sister's decisions concerning blokes?' Even though Hermione never says blokes. She says 'erroneous' and 'genteel' or, you know, any other potentially sophisticated word that Ron can't understand for his life. But not 'blokes'. It's probably too easy for her or something.

So, back to Ginny. I really like her, whether she's related to Ron or not.

And why shouldn't I like her? She's funny, and beautiful, and kind, and smart and she has…I don't really know what to call it. She has her own…something.

Something that just makes her her. A quality that sets her apart.

She's unbelievable and I know this sounds cheesy, but she makes me feel good. The only thing that's killing me is that I can't ask her out. 'Course, that's only because I'm an idiot and I can't talk to her. The odd thing is that I don't normally get weird with girls anymore. Not as much, anyway.

I have a lot more experience than I did that time in Fifth when Cho kissed me. I guess courage just doesn't come whenever I need it. Sometimes I just need to do what I want, because honestly, it's my life, so what's stopping me?

Except for fear of rejection, of course."


	2. Ginny Weasley:I feel bad for Harryhe des...

The View Monologues

Chapter 2: Ginny Weasley: "I feel bad for Harry. He is so great and he deserves so much more…"

"I don't get to talk much about myself.

I guess it comes with being a sister to seven brothers, but honestly, I love it too.

There's always something going on and without my brothers I know that life would be so much worse. Sure, they're morons, and my love life is suffering from them, but I love them.

I know it's wrong to have a favorite but I think Charlie is my favorite.

I just sort of connect with him more, as corny as that sounds. Maybe it's because of his passion for animals, which I share.

Maybe it's because we used to have the best talks right before he moved to Bulgaria.

I love him so much.

I know that he'll always look out for me. And best of all, he won't get carried away like Ron can sometimes.

He always wanted me to really experience life and I think it's because he was growing up and really becoming an adult during the war.

I think he really appreciated his life now because it basically sucked before. Sort of like it does for me now.

Or, more likely, for Harry.

I feel bad for Harry. He is so great and he deserves so much more than he has.

I think he's happier now, though.

I honestly think he's happy and that now he likes his life. It's funny, because I like him again.

Yes, I admit it.

He's a good friend, and he's helpful and he's more confident, somehow.

Seventh year and Head Boy-ism suits him.

And I'm not the only one who noticed. I heard five other girls talking about what they called his 'hottesy".

Harry and I became good friends through quidditch. My second and third years on the team were spent as chaser.

Once in a while, I would ask Ron to help me practice because, though I'm good, I know that my brothers can still beat me without even trying. When Ron couldn't do it, Harry volunteered to help if he didn't have too much homework and though he had less practice holding and passing a quaffle around, he helped me improve my flying a lot.

Quidditch became more exciting, not only because I was getting better, but because Harry was helping me so much and having friends on a team made it so much fun.

Not to mention that I'm the only girl on the team.

A/N: How did you guys like it? Was it better or worse than the first chapter and would you like another chapter?

Thanks to all reviewers! You all really encouraged me to write this chapter. I would have thought that no one read it. THANK YOU!


End file.
